kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Kuroko (episode)
|title = I Am Kuroko |romaji = Kuroko wa Boku desu |kanji = 黒子はボクです |airdate = April 7, 2012 |manga chapters = Chapter 1 |previous = n/a |next = I Am Serious }}I Am Kuroko (黒子はボクです, Kuroko wa Boku desu) is the first episode of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. Synopsis In Teikō Junior High, there was a basketball team so strong, the five were called the Generation of Miracles. But a strange rumor existed, that there was another player amongst them, a phantom sixth man. In Seirin High School, Taiga Kagami joins the basketball team, leaving an intimidating impression. Unnoticed, Kuroko joins too and the coach, Riko Aida is shocked to see that he was actually part of the Generation of Miracles. At the first training, Riko inspects the new players and is amazed by Kagami's body physique, but doesn't see Kuroko at all. She, Kagami and the whole team are confused whether or not he is really part of that strong team. After training, Kagami and Kuroko meet at a street basketball court and Kagami gauges his strength by playing him one-on-one. Kagami is disappointed when he sees that Kuroko is very weak in basketball. He tells Kuroko that he should quit basketball, but Kuroko says that his strength is different from Kagami's. At the next training, the freshmen have to play a match against the second-years. Kagami is proven to be a raw talent in basketball and dunks his way to take the lead. But the second-years stop him by triple-teaming him in defense and they make a comeback. During the match, Kuroko is again seen as weak and gets the ball stolen multiple times. When the other first-years are demotivated, Kagami gets heated up, but is calmed down by Kuroko. Kuroko later asks for the ball, gets it, but immediately redirects it to Furihata under the basket, who scores. Kuroko's strength is finally shown and his invisible passes get through. The first-years close the gap to one point and Kagami eventually finishes it with a ferocious dunk. Later, Kagami and Kuroko meet again and Kagami launches his ambition to become Japan's best basketball player. To do so, he must beat the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko says that he's far from their strength, but that he will help as a shadow to Kagami's light to make him the best. Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Manga and Anime Differences *During the introduction of the Generation of Miracles in the manga, faceless silhouette were seen, while in the anime the actual members were identified. *In the anime, Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe were seen recruiting new members at the opening ceremony and later seen playing in the practice match, while in the manga they weren't even seen at all. The only person to make an appearance in the manga was Koganei, being carried to Riko by Kagami. *At the basketball club stand, Riko was accompanied by Hyūga in the anime, while she was alone in the manga. *At the first training, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda were clearly seen, in the manga they were vaguely resembled by other unknown players. *Riko's Scan ability is slightly different from the anime than from the manga. In the anime, not only the stats, but also random images and frivolities were seen. *The scene where Kagami encounters Kuroko at Maji Burger and takes him to a street court in the manga, is moved to after the match and tied to the scene where they make their promise. Kuroko and Kagami do still meet at the previously mentioned street court at that time in the anime, but Kuroko surprises Kagami by suddenly showing up at the court. *The scenery where Kuroko and Kagami agree their mutual goal of becoming Japan's best, is moved from near a bridge in the manga, to the side of a zebra crossing of a road in the anime. Navigation 01. I Am Kuroko (episode)